Over A Million Stars
by Otaku-Senpai
Summary: Sakura gains her new job with her friends, Ino and Hinata, but misfortune comes her way, the new manager, Sasuke! SasuSaku


Over a Million Stars

"Sakura, hurry up with the orders!" Ino said

"Yeah I'm coming, just wait for a while!" Sakura replied with hesitation

It was Sakura's fifth day, working in a fast-food restaurant, with the others, Ino and Hinata. She was always late during working hours, because she lives in a place very far from the restaurant.

"Uumm..... I would like a ham sandwich, cofee and a kiddie combo for my child" a costumer said to Sakura

"Oh, yes, right away ma'm!" Sakura said

"Here you are ma'm, one ham sandwich and a kiddie combo for my young son with a one-eyed dog toy, your coffee will be served for a while, please sit down first" Sakura said with glee

"Wow Sakura, I think this is the first time you had an order correctly served!" laughed Ino

"Hmph! Don't underestimate me! Watch me, serve this coffee to her!" Sakura replied with her tongue out.

"Where's our coffee?!" the costumer shouted

Sakura, quikly ran as fast as she can and slipped in their table.

"My one-eyed dog toy!" the son cried out loud

"Oh, I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to spill the coffee on your toy, I'll get you another toy, and one more coffee!" Sakura told them

"Oh forget it! Let's go son!" the costumer complained

"Wait, we're very truly sorry about what happened, you see, she's just new here, please accept this as a token" a person said

"_Isn't, that, the new manager here?!" _Ino thought

"Ino, isn't that the new manager in this restaurant?" Hinata asked her

"I think so, he has the manager's outfit... and he's… quite cute!" Ino replied with her heart-shaped eyes

The costumer gained a free dessert coupon.

"A free dessert coupon, on dinner time? Maybe I'll go again, as long as that girl doesn't serve my food." the costumer said

"Phew…" the manager said

"Uumm.. who are you, exactly?" Sakura asked

"I'm the new manager here in this place, my name's Sasuke" he said

"_Sasuke?!" _Ino asked herself

"I'll be running this place and I don't like mess ups, and riots" Sasuke said to Sakura

"Y-yes!" Sakura replied

Sasuke went back to his office and Sakura stood still.

"_Hmph! That jerk, I thought he was friendly at first, but he was below my expectations!" _Sakura told to herself

"Hey Sakura! You should be concentrating more in this job, if you want to have a good salary" Ino shouted

It was then night as Sakura was going home.

"Hey, Pink haired girl! I've come to talk to you!" Sasuke shouted

"Whaaaaaa!!!! You, you scared me!!!!! And, what're you doing here, it's night and I'm going home!" Sakura said with a surprise

"Look, about a while ago, make sure you work harder, it isn't just for you, but it's also for your family" Sasuke told her

"_Hhhmm… I shouldn't listen to him, he isn't the boss of me, he's so annoying, even at night he scares you like a ghost!" _Sakura said to herself while focused at the wall next beside her

"Hey, are you listening to me? Don't look at the wall, look at me because I'm giving you very important tips! If you don't do well within a week, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fire you!" Sasuke told her

Droplets of rain fell faster and faster in the ground

"Oh, it's raining, I'll have to go, remember what I said to you!" Sasuke shouted

"Oh, wait, what did you say to me? Come back!" Sakura screamed at him

"_Oh, yeah, I don't care what he tells me because I'm an independent girl!" _Sakura said with a brave stance

Now, rain came faster and faster and became more heavily, and slipped while running.

"Waaahhhhhhh!!!!! Am I really this misfortunate?!" Sakura shouted at the sky

"Mmmhh, even though it's raining, there's still a million stars in the sky" Sakura said

"Sakura!" Ino said

"Huh, Ino, why are you here?" Sakura asked

"I was passing by and I saw you here, with manager Sasuke, and heard everything he told to you" Ino said

"Here, join me in this umbrella!" Ino shouted

"Oh, you listened to him? I didn't! Haha!" Sakura laughed

"Sakura, you don't understand, he was saying serious words" Ino replied

"What do you mean, he's just new, I'm sure he was just joking…" Sakura replied

"He said that if you don't work harder for a week, he's gonna have to fire you!" Ino said slowly in her ear

"Huh?!" Sakura thought

"He's serious, if you get fired, you won't have a job anymore! Ino said

"Hey, wait a second, he's just a new Manager and now he wants me to be fired already after a week?!" Sakura asked

"He didn't really say you'd be fired after a week, he said that IF you don't work harder, within a week, he'd fire you right a way" Ino replied

"He's... He's… He's just so…!" Sakura shouted

"Save it, I'll just get you to your home" Ino replied

With Sakura angry to Sasuke, her ARCH-MANAGER, she decided to make a diary to take notes on the horrible things her ARCH MANAGER has done to her. And the next morning, she just laughed about it and forgot everything about what happened.

"Good morning Manager Sasuke!" Sakura said with happiness

"Oh? You're up so good today, well that your in a good mood, you could stop your countering job for a while and temporarily, I'll assign you as a toilet janitor" Sasuke replied to her

"A…A what?" Sakura sked with doubt

"A toilet Janitor, I'm sure you could do it" Sasuke said

"_My life's just like a million stars, to many barriers blocking my way!"_ Sal\kura told herself

"That's it, I quit!" Sakura shouted

She threw her name tag and stepped on it, and went out of the door

"_Wow, that was unexpected…"_ Ino told herself

"_Now, I'll have to find a new job, this, time, I won't see his face again, although, he is kinda… cute…"_ Sakura told herself

"Now it's my job… to find a new job!" Sakura shouted with her hand raised up high


End file.
